You're Stupid,Baby
by Perseguidoras do Trash
Summary: /ripagem/ Sasuke entra em Konoha fácil fácil e se casa com a vaca rosa,com direito a um Sasuke ignorante e uma Puta alcoolizada chamada Sakura.-Título original:you're womanizer,baby


_**Autora: **_Uchiha FeH

_**Riparam:**_ Francesinha e Malvina

_**You're a womanizer, baby**_

Era um dia calmo e pacífico em Kanoha**(francesinha: começou bem.)(malvina: na próxima vez ela vai colocar Kangoha)**. Certo, a quem quero enganar**?**_**(Malvina:essa fic é uma merda mesmo!)**_ Nada em Konohagakure no Sato**(francesinha:onde é isso?O_o)(Malvina: ou é um lugar inventada pela retardada,ou é um cu do mundo que ninguém sabe onde é e esqueci.)** poderia ser calmo. Já havia mais ou menos dois anos que Uchiha Sasuke havia acabado com sua vingança e, sem nada mais para se dedicar,**(francesinha: SÉÉRIO??Ele não ia pra Konoha esmagá-la e ajudar o Pein a matar o Naruto?)(Malvina: francesinha,Pains não é mais pein,É pain,TÁ NO DATABOOK,BEM.)(francesinha:que atualizada essa bicha!)** resolveu voltar à sua aldeia natal. E claro, foi recebido de braços abertos._**(francesinha:CUMA?????O.O)(malvina:pensei que o sasuke fosse um ninja renegado de konoha...)**_ Por que não colocam logo uma faixa na entrada escrito: "Bem-vindos. Aceitamos traidores, demônios, refugiados, renegados e etc"?**(Malvina: você devia ter colocado isso na sua fics,já que ela não tem sentido mesmo.)(fancesinha:...sem palavras pra descrever essa fic de merda.)**

Sua primeira "obra de caridade" foi, claro, escolher a futura mãe de seu filhos. Haruno Sakura, presidente de seu fã-clube. **(Malvina: depois que o Sasuke virou um ninja renegado que matou Itachi,ele ainda tem um fã-clube?porra,estamos no Shippudem e a Sakura ainda é baba-ovo)**Quem melhor pra lhe dar quantos filhos quiser e ainda agradecer?_**(francesinha:**_** Sakura virou uma prostituta que cobra um real por filho e transa.)**

**#Bairro Uchiha#**

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! -disse Sakura que acabara de acordar.

-Hump.**(Malvina:eu ainda não me conformo do sasuke querer comer essa aí.)(francesinha:nem eu.)**

-Então Sasuke-kun, hoje visitarei Tsunade-sama. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

-Sakura... -disse Sasuke com seu "bom humor" matutino.**(francesinha:olha,ela sabe alguma palavra difícil!pensei que ela não tivesse cérebro!)(malvina: ela tinha que procurar uma palavra no dicionário de lição de casa,daí ela viu o nome.Só pode.)**

-Sim, meu amor?**(Malvina:quer que eu chupe o seu pau?)**

-Cale-se.-disse sem o mínimo de remorso-Vou sair, não me espere.**(francesinha:a barra de espaço também serve para travessões e ponto,viu?)**

-Mas... Mas Sasuke-kun! Essa seria nossa noite especial.**(Malvina:eu trouxe até a Viagra!)** -Sakura sonhara a semana toda com seu prometido dizendo que a amava e coisas do tipo, depois terminariam numa noite de paixão.-**(Malvina: noite de paixão para a sakura,sexo só pra fazer os filhos para sasuke)**

-Dane-se.**(francesinha:hoje eu vou comer é a Ino!)** -disse levantando-se, deixando uma Sakura com lágrimas escorrendo de seus belos olhos-

_**Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

Já haviam se passado seis meses e meio. Nesse tempo Sakura teve um aborto por causa de depressão**(francesinha: ué,ela não quis ficar com o iceberg?Agora agüenta bicha!)**, coisa que não deixou o Uchiha muito feliz. Ela já conseguira montar parte daquele quebra cabeça**(francesinha:...que quebra- cabeça?)**, graças a uma pequena ajudinha de seu melhor amigo-demônio Uzumaki Naruto.**(Malvina: nem precisava botar demônio,agora ficou ridículo)**

_Flash-Back_

_Sakura estava sentada a beira de um rio, quando percebe um chakra bastante familiar._

_-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!_

_-Oh, ohayo Naruto-kun._

_-Não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei!-disse _Naruto_, mais estranho que o normal-_

_-O que? Um vale-lámen pra vida toda?-dizia feliz, mas logo percebera que seu amigo estava sério demais- Anda diz._

_-E-eu encontrei i-isso.-disse mostrando uma roupa íntima feminina, mais bem dizendo, uma calcinha fio dental-_

_-E isso, o que tem haver comigo?-Sakura já estava cansada de tanta enrolação-_

_-Não é sua?-ela negou com a cabeça_**(francesinha: a minha é de oncinha,e é mais fio dental que isso!)**_-Encontrei em sua cama, quando te procurava._

_Flash-back's End_

_**Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

Sakura's POV

"Hehe, vejo que meu amorzinho anda se divertindo quando não estou**(Malvina: já tava na hora,Sasuke).** Hora de dar uma liçãozinha a ele... Sabem, não sou tão estúpida como pensam**(francesinha: ta falando com quem idiota?)(Malvina: com a inner dela)(francesinha:ooh,sei como é...ela ta tão sozinha que inventa uma outra "eu" pra encher o coração dela,há-há.)**. Claro que ficar obsecada**(Malvina: ao quadrado)** com um idiota que só pensa em si mesmo a minha vida toda imaginando como seriam nossos dias felizes juntos**(francesinha:você aaasha beesha que ele seria gentil contigo,meu amor?Só com o Naruto!) **, foi a maior idiotice que já fiz**(malvina:ela percebeu AGORA)(Malvina:dá zero pra essa menina)**. Notem como a gente muda quando se tem oque**(Malvina: uma fic trash SEMPRE terá erros de gramática,sempre.)(francesinha: já até me acostumei)** sempre almejou"**(Malvina:pra mim tu continua a mesma,vadia)**

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are, you, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**_

"Comecei a viver a vida de seu jeito**(Malvina:chega de ser comida por aquele pau minúsculo!)**. Camas alheias**(francesinha: ta podeendo..quanto você cobra?)**, bebidas altamente alcoólicas e sexo, muito sexo**(francesinha:arrombou)(Malvina: literalmente.)**. Tsunade-sama se me visse agora sentiria orgulho!**(Malvina: meu rabo é tão arrombado com o dela!)** São exatamente 03:00h, provavelmente ele está dormindo.**(francesinha: não,ele ta comendo o Naruto.)** Entro de fininho mesmo não me importando o mínimo.

-Onde estava? -me pergunta com a maior cara de pau do mundo.-**(Malvina:*imagina um tronco com a cara do Sasuke no lugar da cabeça*)**

-Por aí.**(francesinha:nos becos,chupando rolas..)**

-Estive preocupado-mas**(Malvina: ela olha todos os pontos de gramática e o corrige,mas NÃO OLHA PRO TRAVESSÃO,CEGA)** que hipócrita.-por nosso bebê.

-O bebê está muito bem, obrigada. Provalvelmente está bem "alegre".**(Malvina:o bebê também comeu algué o_o)**

-Venha, que tal irmos _dormir_?**(francesinha: eu vou te contar a história da Rapunzel e depois se não tiver sono contamos carneirinhos!)**

-Vou tomar um banho, adeus.-comecei a subir as escadas como se o diabo me perseguisse-**(francesinha:..er,não entendi essa.)(malvina:continue não entendendo.)**

-Foda-se**(francesinha: não tem mais viagra mesmo...)(Malvina:o pinto dele tá doendo de tanto arrombar o Naruto e a Ino)**.-foi o último que cheguei a ouvir antes de entrar no banheiro-"

_**Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champions  
So bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's who you are baby**_

"Garotas crescidas não choram Sakura!**(francesinha:e se quebrar os pés,bater a cabeça no chão,torcer o pescoço e ser vaiada na rua,tu não chora?vou tentar.)** Chegou a hora de desistir dessa vida infeliz de Senhora Uchiha e seguir em frente, essa brincadeira de pique-esconde chegou ao fim."**(Malvina:eu não agüento mais o Sasuke ficar broxando!)**

_**Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way  
I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**_

_Sakura's POV end_

**#No dia seguinte#**

-Sasuke-san, precisamos conversar!

-Hm... -simplesmente ignorou o "San"

-É sério. Se for continuar com suas frases monossilabas o melhor é escutar, ok?**(francesinha: uia,tomou uma atitude,a besha!)(malvina:finalmente,a vadia descobre que pode tomar coragem bebendo vodka!)**

-.....-

-Ótimo. Sasuke-san, esses últimos anos foram maravilhoso **(francesinha: o 's' dá lembranças!)**mas não estou mais agüentando. Sua indiferença, frieza e o pior de tudo... _traição_.**(Malvina: e ela nem foi comida depois por outros...)**

-Foi o idiota do seu amiguinho que te disse i...-não pôde continua pois recebe uma bofetada no rosto-**(francesinha:é,ela bebeu.)**

-Olha aqui, senhor nem-o-vento-me-despenteia**(francesinha:PERAÊ,o que o cabelo do sasuke tem a ver com a história?)(Malvina:nem a ciência explica.)**. Não ligo se me usa como máquina reprodutora ou se transa com qualquer vagabunda que empina o cu para você**(francesinha..ui,falou e é marca de maconha que tu fumou,sakura?Só não espero que não seja a mesma da autora)**. Mas ninguém, ninguém mesmo insulta o meu melhor amigo, entendeu?!**(Malvina:o pau dele é bem melhor que o seu!)**

-Quem você pensa que é?-disse levantando-se de onde estava-

-A garota estúpida que viu que seu capricho foi um erro. Acabou!**(francesinha: essa sakura ooc ta começando a me irritar)(Malvina:já me irritou á tempos.)**

_**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You got me going, you're so charming, but I can't do it, you womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer**_

-Mas, Sakura-koi...**(francesinha:agora o sasuke vem todo meloso,que meiigo)**

-Mais nada, acabou-se oque**(Malvina;...)** era doce.

-Pense em nosso filho!

-Que filho? Esse pequeno bastardo?! Não me faça rir! Quem te garante que este filho é seu?

-Mas como...?

-Não se responde uma pergunta com outra. Mas se quer saber, você não é o único homem na minha vida não.**(Malvina: muitos paus já passaram na minha boca e na minha boceta..)** Minhas malas já estão prontas e não há mais nada que me prenda a você.

-Não... não me deixe, preciso de você.-disse ajoelhando-se no chão, com lágrimas em seus olhos.-**(francesinha: DEUS,O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO?* se mordendo*)(Malvina: isso é o fim pra mim)(francesinha: o sasuke trai a mulher,e depois vem dar uma de chorão??Jesus,chicoteie essa escritora!)**

-Adeus... Uchiha Sasuke. -Pegou suas coisas e seguiu seu caminho.**(Malvina:pro caminha da roça!:B)**

_**Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**_

E como havia dito antes meus caros leitores, nada em Kanoha**(francesinha:DE NOVO!!)(Malvina: eu acho que é uma cidade que a autora criou,só pro trash ficar pior.)** é calmo. Os pássaros cantam**(francesinha: os pombos cagam nas pessoas...)**, a 5th Hokage baba sobre uns documentos importantes**(Malvina: como se ela fizesse isso toda a hora.)**, crianças ninjas brincam de ninja...**(francesinha: as putas chupam as rolas matinais...)** Poderíamos dizer que esse foi só mais um dia pacato na Vila Oculta da Folha.**(Malvina: mas é claro! Ninguém soube do sasuke com a sakura,nem nada..)**

_**Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby**_

**~*End*~**

**Notas da autora:**

Para começar eu **NÃO **ligo se não gostarem**(Malvina:então nem vai se importar com a nossa ripagem,né?:D)**. Escrevi pra tirar logo da minha cabeça e não para agradar alguém ou porque gosto desse casal (simplesmente não suporto), mas cada um com seu hobby. Me despeço queridos e até a próxima.

**-Uchiha Feh-**

**15/02/09**

**Francesinha: Jesus, eu acho que depois dessa não durmo mais.**

**Malvina: eu... Eu vou me cotar e me suicidar lá fora, já volto.**

**Francesinha: HEI!Me espera,eu vou trazer a vodka!**


End file.
